


The Trashcan Game

by wordsaremagical



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Group Game, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremagical/pseuds/wordsaremagical
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, and their class all play one of my favorite games.





	The Trashcan Game

“Alya can you please explain what game we are doing with a trash can?” Chloe sneers, “This seem highly unsanitary.”

“Sure, Chloe. First everyone needs to join hands in a circle around the trashcan.” The group did as they were told and Alya nods her approval. “So the goal is to be the last one out. If you break contact with your neighbor or touch the can you are out. These are the rules, do you understand?”

Alix shakes the hair out of her eyes. “How do we get someone to touch the can?”

“You can knock them with your body like this.” Alya demonstrates by knocking into me, pushing me towards the can. “Or by pushing slash pulling with you joined hands. Like this.” She tugs me back towards her before I make contact with the can. “Sorry, Mari.” She whispers to me. 

Kim raises his hand, “Can we make alliances?”

Alya nods again, “Sure, there aren’t any rules against it.” 

“Can I take my socks off?” I whisper to her. 

“Oh, yeah.” Alya let’s go of my and Mylene’s hands. “Now that you understand the game you can take off your socks and shoes or whatever.”

The entire class, minus Chloe, follows her advice and shucks their socks and shoes. We recircle and start the game. 

I end up between Alix and Kim and am tugged backwards away from the can as the other side moves towards it.

“I’m not touching that thing!” Chloe squeals releasing Nathaniel and Sabrina’s hands. 

“Three people are out and we aren’t even in the second round.” Alya shakes her head, “That has to be some kind or record Chloe.”

“Someone hurry up and get Adrikins out so we can sit together.” She calls back as she sits on the stairs. 

Nino and Ivan join hands where the hole had been and the next round begins. 

“Alix!” Kim hisses. 

“What!” She shouts back. 

He nods to me. “Marinette on three.”

“Guys!” I hiss. 

“One.” Kim calls. 

I plant my feet, “Guys come on!”

“Two.” Alix shouts.

“Three!” The shout together, rushing forward and dragging me along.

Channel Ladybug! The trash can is coming at me alarmingly fast. “Nope!” I squeak and vault over the can, knocking Kim into it in the process. 

Nino is gapping at me. “What the heck was that!”

I might have channeled Ladybug a little too well. “I didn’t want to get out?”

“Is that a question?” Alya asks, also stunned. 

“Thanks for you help Alix.” Kim mutters as he walks toward the others that were out. 

“That was NOT my fault and you know it!” She yells back at him. 

Adrien offers me his hand, “Marinette, are you okay to continue?”

I grip his hand, “yes.”

“So apparently watch out for Mari, all.” Alix jokes. 

Only nine other left. I could win this. Just channel Ladybug. Just don’t do it so extreme this time. 

“I’m sorry Alix!” I say before kicking the girls legs out, sending her into the trashcan. 

“Dupain-Cheng!” She shouts in furry. 

“You did try to get me out last time.”

Kim is cackling on the sidelines. “That was great Marinette.”

The game starts again. “Ivan I refuse to let this game tear us apart.” Mylene lets go of his hand. 

He just nods and lets her lead him to the sideline 

Adrien glances at me before we start again. My eyes narrow, “don’t you think of pulling that trick on me.“

He runs his hand through his hair, which has become misplaced throughout the game. “I would never.” He smirks, “I’ll have to get rid of you the hard way when it is just the two of us.”

Normally I would flush at how much I have been holding his hand especially after being challenged by him personally. But we don’t. Maybe it’s the fact I am to far in Ladybug mode. Maybe it’s the way he looks kind of like Chat right now. Or maybe it’s that I really want to win. With any option it doesn’t change what comes out of my mouth, “Do try to keep up then.”

The next few minutes are a blur. Nino, Max, Juleka, Rose, and Alya are all eliminated swiftly, though not in that order. 

Adrien shakes out his hair before grasping both of my hands. “Guess our truce is over.”

I nod. My heart is hammering from the adrenaline and desire to beat him. 

He tugs me towards the can and I flip up into a handstand on his hands without touching the can. 

“Twenty bucks on Marinette!” Someone yells in the background 

Adrien’s eyes widen as I tower above him. “You seriously tripped on air yesterday and threw papers all around the locker room. How are you still supporting yourself?!?”

“Trade secret, how are you still supporting me?”

“Trade s—my lady?”

I look at the boys disheveled hair, “Kitten!” I drop my legs avoiding the trashcan and tackle him to the ground. 

He pushes my bang away from my eyes, “Bug, what are you doing?”

“Hugging you,” I mumble tightening my arms. 

He smirks against my forehead. “I’m glad it was you Princess.”

“M’glad it was you too kitten.”

“Is this considered a tie?” Someone asks watching us. 

“Shhhhhhhh!” Alya hisses, “My ship is sailing!”


End file.
